Running up that Hill - Torchwood Tree the prequel
by Awatere11
Summary: So now I have the dream written down, I pondered the reasons for what happened and this is my take on how it came to be hat Ianot was in the ruins of the castle without his love. The beginning words. Magic in those too.
1. Chapter 1

1

"Stop it" Ianto laughed, slapping at his lover as Jack pulled him in for another kiss, then Ianto broke from him, running up the hill as Jack roared and clambered to his feet, racing after him. The picnic was left behind on the blanket Jack had spread, their laughter filing the air along with the birds that were flushed from the bushes.

Ianto stood in front of an old tree that looked like it was dead and Jack caught him from behind, kissing his cheek as he joined him to look up at the tree. Jack whispered "Creepy, what do you think it's doing here?"

""There stands the tree at the top of the hill.

The torchwood tree so tall.

There is magic in the leaves that whisper

Flowers of flame on each leaf a spark as it lives, then falls.

Beware the fire of the Torchwood tree

It's dragon fire can kill

Bow and remember the power of the old blood

In the tree at the top of the hill"

Jack blinked as Ianto recited the old children's poem that they had all grown up with and he looked around with interest. "This is Torchwood Castle?"

"I remember this place. Mama brought me here as child" Ianto nodded, sliding from Jack's arms to walk to the tree, feeling around in the long grass and finding the wall "See? This stone wall goes around the tree in a large teardrop. I remember … The castle was more too. Those storms two years ago took more down from the south tower. Once upon a time this was huge. Mama said it was like a light house, the furthest tower the highest and a fire was lit on stormy nights so ships might see the rocks below."

"I remember my father telling me about this one night, I had been ill. Mumps I think, snuggled in sick and sad, he told me the story of Torchwood Castle. He said it was struck by lightning, said to be from the gods themselves. Dragon Breath. The tree is not dead, merely in stasis waiting for the return of the old blood. After the massacre of the old bloods they were gone, burned in the pyres. Dad says some did escape, those old bloods live among us, hidden in plain sight waiting for the day their king returns to this place, renews the tree and wakes the magic in the dirt."

"Yeah" Ianto sighed, watching Jack crouch to dig around the roots of the tree "What are you looking for Cariad?"

"Well … if this is the Torchwood Tree it will have….aha!" Jack leaned back on his haunches and held out a dirty stone "An offering. Dad said in the olden times people would give this tree offerings to show respect and loyalty to the old blood. They left food, trinkets and stuff."

Ianto accepted the stone, brushing off the dirt to reveal a small carved dragon. He looked hard at it, and then went to hand it back "Put it back. It belongs to the tree."

Jack nodded as he accepted the now polished stone, the smidge of dirt on Ianto's tunic unusual to see. Jack placed the stone back and rose, stealing a kiss before he climbed out of the garden again "Come on. Let's pack the picnic up and head back. Mama will be watching for us with that storm rolling in from the sea."

Ianto turned back to look over the dark water at the bank of clouds rolling towards them like smoke from some distant fire. He reached out and touched the tree, whispering something under his breath before he turned to follow his love.

.

.

.

.

"I was worried sick!" she roared as she flapped her hands then grabbed Jack in a bone cracking hug "Darling, don't do that to Mama."

"Sorry Mama, I forgot the time. We were having such fun" Jack smiled as he looked back at Ianto. Jack missed the glare his mother threw at Ianto like a dagger, only seeing Ianto's polite smile as he ignored her ire.

"It was my fault Mi' Lady. My horse threw a shoe" Ianto said easily, Jack still amazed at his ability to lie to her when he himself could not possibly ever do such a thing.

"Well …. Of course. We can't help that now can we" she sniffed, her distain clear as she turned away from Ianto, her focus again on her son "And you are soaked to the bone. Jackson, you will catch your death. Go get changed now!"

Jack headed up the stairs and she struck, seizing Ianto's arm as she dragged him close to hiss "You will kill me with worry before you are done!"

Ianto shook her hand off and followed his beloved up the stairs to their room. Something else that incensed her was the sharing of a bed. Not that anyone would ever be good enough for her son and she openly scoffed at them and their marriage that she loudly proclaimed was not even real as it had not been ordained in the hallowed halls of their church.

Ianto picked up the wet clothing as Jack laughed and talked loudly as he rubbed himself down, flicking the towel at Ianto to follow suit as he pulled on dry clothing. It was not until he removed his own clothing and was placing it in the basket that there was a loud thunk. He hooked out his trousers and felt something hard in one if his pockets and he frowned as he felt it, rifled about and pulled from the pocket the offending stone.

The little dragon seemed to laugh at him in the palm of his hand. He was sure he had left it in the roots of the Torchwood tree. Seems not, his shock waning as he looked at it some more then slipped it into the pocket of his dry trousers.

You do not question offerings.

He would accept this one, given by the gods.


	2. Chapter 2

2

Ianto was picking at his food, as he usually did when they all ate in the Dining Room. Lady Emma Harkness was staring at him like he was some insect and Jack cleared his throat, shifting in his chair to make her aware that he had noticed and she blinked, then looked away. They had talked about this. If she could not curb her thoughts they would leave, move out.

"So, what did you do today son?" Franklin asked calmly "Did you get to that fence line I asked you to check?"

"No" Jack said as he hooked another bread bun from the table "I will do it tomorrow. It was Ianto's birthday today as I have already been telling you all week. Ianto and I had a picnic and celebrated our first wedding anniversary as well."

His mother huffed.

"Yes, that's right. I did remember, here. Where is it now" Franklin muttered as he patted his pockets, and then reached out to place a small box on the table. Jack plucked it up and opened it gleefully, gasping as he removed a small key.

"Wow. A key. Do we take turns holding it or something?" Jack frowned. "We need a chain."

Franklin started to laugh as he flapped a hand at him "No silly. It's the front door key to the Lake House over there on the other side of the carriage path. Your mother and I have agreed the two of you can have the guest house as your own little home."

Ianto couldn't help but glance at her, seeing the moment of horror on her face that told him she had no fucking idea he was going to do this, no conversation had happened at all but Jack was so happy as he rose form the chair "OH MY GODS!"

He raced around to embrace his mother "Oh mama, you know how much I love that place. Thank you so much, it means so much to me that you are accepting our need for a home of our own. Wow. The Lake house … Ianto loves it there too. Granny always loved Ianto coming to visit, sometimes more than me I think."

"Nonsense. She just didn't want to fuss on you, she knew you hated that. She would light up and watch your every move" Ianto scolded "She loved you so much Cariad."

"I know … it's just … she went so fast in the end. I knew she was old and …" Jack sighed.

"Come on. She didn't linger, felt no pain and it was quick. She died laughing at you and didn't even know … her heart giving out so quickly" Ianto soothed.

"How do you know that!" Emma scoffed "You probably broke her heart telling her you had got married behind our backs. Not even a ceremony we could be at, how can we accept this … this infatuation … if we cannot even bear witness."

"Mama. You do not approve, you said that if we got married you would not come or accept it so … we saw no point in upsetting you with an invite you would have to refuse" Jack said calmly "Please stop being rude to Ianto. He is my husband now whether you like it or not and I will not have him spoken to like it is somehow his fault I love him more than life itself."

"See?" she swung to her husband "More than life itself. He has some sort of spell over him!"

"STOP IT!" Franklin roared with anger "You know full well that there is old blood in my bloodline, far back in the day my great-great grandmother was of the old blood. Talking about the old blood and the magic of its pulse like its some negative or evil thing only pisses me off!"

Franklin slammed his hand down on the table and everyone jumped. Ianto cleared his throat and softly added "Well … I also think the old blood should be left where it lies … in the dirt."

"Well said" Franklin nodded.

"And on that note … Ianto and I shall take our leave" Jack rose, Ianto following as they made to leave the table and the room.

"I have not excused you" she hissed, looking directly at Ianto.

"And nor have I you!" Ianto said back so softly that it was missed by the two men who were still talking about the lake house and she rose to respond but Ianto had stepped back by Jack, a rare moment of victory that was short lived when Jack turned to him as they left the hall.

"Really? Can't help but have the last word can you. You know that Lake House meant a lot to her, she was trying to get Dad to give it to her for her stupid gallery. It must have taken a lot for her to give it to us. Just… just be mindful." Jack scolded.

"Mindful. Remember our vows? OUR vows? I married you … not her!" Ianto replied with equal annoyance.

Neither man slept well that night and next morning Ianto woke to find Jack on the edge of the bed pulling on his riding boots. "Cariad?"

"Go back to sleep, it's still early. You can start moving things into the house while I am gone."

"Gone?"

"Going riding with Johnty. I told you this already…several times. It's the first day of the Hunts. We are going to see if we can find what or who is poaching on the outer edge of the west border" Jack sighed, letting his foot fall to regard his bleary eyed husband. "You are not going to make a thing of this are you? You know it's the only thing I enjoy."

Ianto was too slow to hide his hurt and Jack grimaced as he saw the flash "Shit. Sorry .. sorry tiger. I didn't mean it like that … I mean … he's my oldest friend, we do this every season. You know we have to protect the animals on our land."

"Of course" Ianto replied softly "I would never come between you and John."

As Jack rose to go over to get his riding coat Ianto knew it was John getting between them, not the other way around. Jack's oldest, dearest… friend… made no bones about the fact he would have liked Jack to himself and saw Ianto as some sort of interloper.

Some days … Ianto felt like nothing at all.


	3. Chapter 3

3

"Please Gordon, I have things to do" Ianto sighed as he stepped around the old man who had arrived unexpectedly in the middle of Ianto's move. It didn't' help that Jack's mother had already been there screeching that he could not have any of HER things and the servants hurriedly pulling furniture out like the place was on fire.

Franklin had yelled at her, them… him … then Ianto had waited while she took the things she wanted leaving him a shell and not even a fucking bed. So what. Who needs one. She grinned as she leaned into his face "Shame. No bedding, can't sleep here, will have to come home."

"Don't need a bed. We will fuck in every room of this house" Ianto had retorted, then accepted the loud slap of her hand, Franklin looking up in time to catch it.

Jack got home to chaos, his mother howling the front lawn that was covered with furniture, his father ranting at her and inside Ianto was calmly wiping down the kitchen counter as if he was about to cook something with … nothing he could cook in really…. What? Jack went back outside and gaped at his mother "Really Mama? Not even a drinking glass? Are you mad? What are you going to do with all of this stuff scattered about here?"

"It's mine!" she snapped. "was my mother's!"

Ianto wiped.

.

.

.

.

.

"Gordon. Please!" Ianto finally stopped wiping the bench he seems to wipe at least three times a day and turned to the man, ushering him to sit on a bench seat Jack had pulled back inside with his father's help while she screamed like he was pulling out her fingernails. He pointed out that he himself had made it after all. So there!

"Ianto. I am here about your father"

Ianto slow blinked "are you for real? I have not seen or heard from him since I was … what .. twelve?"

"There was a reason he brought you here lad. A reason he had to hide you."

"Hide me?" Ianto canted his head, the sound of his husband screaming at his mother receding into the background as he leaned in "Do tell?"

"You know you are of the old blood, your mother's mother was a Wilding. As are you." Gordon said like he was discussing the weather, not Ianto's fucking life "The culls were still happening despite there being the new laws. He had to protect you, the only way was to hide you. As he hid your sister Rhiannon, marrying her off and moving her away. You were placed here so you might be unseen."

Ianto continued to stare.

"He has died. He has left you all that he had, all that was his wife's … the blood. Do you understand me?"

"What pray tell is it exactly he has left me?"

"Money, a stipend from the Royal House that is for the term of his bloodline as recompense for something that happened many …many years ago and they still owe for … and …"

"Gordon?"

"The Great War. The Royal family had protection from the blood. Why they were safe and could not be touched by the attacks. Magic." Gordon sighed "Do let me finish for fucksake. Also … as the last of the blood … the true line … you inherit the castle."

Blink again.

"Hey Gordon" Jack entered and flopped onto the seat beside him "Dad is taking her away, we have an hour or so before she manages to escape."

"I just inherited money and land" Ianto said calmly.

"Nice. We should keep it for our nest egg" Jack replied, letting his head fall back to stare at the ceiling.

"Well… I think it is …"

"THAT IS MY RUG TOO!" she screamed as she entered from the side door and Ianto rolled his eyes while motioning to Gordon to leave the parchment and escape himself.

Gordon bowed and scampered away, feeling lighter as he was able to leave these mortals behind. Always made him feel weird. Humans.

.

.

.

.

"So … what are you going to do with it?" Jack asked as he stood with Ianto looking up the path of the old castle in all her ruin.

"Well … I would like to restore it. Rebuild the broken pieces and maybe… even one day we might live here" Ianto shrugged.

"Well … we would have to get rid of that tree before we start. What an eyesore." Jack snorted as he screwed his face up and Ianto bristled.

"THAT is the tree! Can't get rid of it, it belongs here. This is it's castle, we are just custodians of this place. We belong to the soil, not the other way around Cariad." Ianto scolded.

Jack laughed softly "Easy, I was joking. I know you have some sort of affinity to the damned thing. Don't' you carry that little stone in your pocket as a reminder of this place? I was so sure you put it back too."

"It's a worry stone. It is said that if you rub it and think about something worrying you, the stone will absorb it away" Ianto explained, releasing the tiny dragon stone from his pocket.

"Well … it's your money. If that's what you want to do with it … go for it. But for fucksake, don't tell Mama you have come into money and this place. You think she calls you common and hates you now? IF she knew you had money she would carry on that you are some sort of black magic witch or something."

Ianto snorted softly as he looked Jack in the eye and denied that thought, knowing full well who the bloody witch was around here but he knew when to keep his mouth shut.

And not blink.


	4. Chapter 4

4

She was at it again, sliding around the house touching things.

"Where did you get this?" she asked, touching a sideboard of the finest quality, so well carved.

"It was a wedding gift from Cousin Irvin we had not unpacked. So nice to finally get things out of storage" Ianto tried to be positive even as she growled softly and snatched up the wedding portait that ws still leaning against the wall to be hung.

"You both wore white?"

"Yes. We were both chaste" Ianto bristled "We wore white!"

"And that black whore you were getting around with?" she asked, dangerously gleeful now.

"Lisa was a friend, nothing more. As John is to Jack. He was not jealous, neither am I. Mind you, we shag like rabbits now" he said with a delicious shiver of nastiness he reserved only for her, her face changed as she hissed that he was perverted and had corrupted her son.

Ianto hummed to himself as he ignored her.

.

.

.

.

"She asked you what?" Jack asked, laughing softly as he shook his head. As per usual, he did not understand the level of his mother's rudeness and Ianto simply shrugged, no longer wanting to argue the point. Instead, he changed the subject.

"Thought we might go to the old castle tomorrow, I have arranged to meet some Masonry workers there to look at the scope of work needed. I know it can be done, I can more than afford it with the inheritance. Maybe a picnic, like the other day?" he asked without looking at his husband.

"Oh. Johnny ….. well … can he come too?"

It was like he ws asking a parental for permission to bring his bestie and Ianto couldn't help the smile "Of course. Maybe you can flush out a pheasant or two before crossing the landline."

"Before? Can I not hunt on it? If it's our land?" Jack frowned.

"Remember the ancient stories. All animals on the land are protected by the old gods. Superstitions I know but…"

"You are all about the old words. I know. Of course … I will go tell him now. Then make sure cook has a picnic prepared large enough for three" Jack swung and raced off with glee Ianto sighing as the hopes of a lovely little picnic day away from the Mother From Hell was now looking like a 'boys day out' with him tagging along.

Not that he really minded.

John had always resented him slightly for coming out of nowhere and taking Jacks' eye. The fact he had been with the family since the age of 12 as a stable boy seemed irrelevant, John listened to his Aunt and showed an extreme loyalty to her by ignoring Ianto as much as possible. To the point of shunning.

Ianto could handle it though.

Thick hide on this one.

.

..

..

.

"So … you have all of it?" John asked with surprise, steadied in the stirrups to look out over the long grass "Needs grazing stock."

"It has some. There is a village down there at the bottom in the dell. Apparently they move the stock up here once a month. It grows so fast" Ianto explained, pointing and John could not see some thatched roofs. The fact he was talking to Ianto was enough to give the young man some hope as John showed none of the usual annoyance with him.

"A month. It's grown this high in a month?"

"Apparently it is very fertile. Said to have dragons' blood in the soil or something. You know the old stories, full of bullshit and bluster" Jack laughed as he pointed in another direction "See? There's the tree. You can see the castle?"

Jack kicked his mount forward racing ut across the grass as John turned to see and for a brief moment he did indeed see a castle. It was huge against the skyline, looming over the cliff to look down on the sea below and he sat back in his mount with surprise, blinking then to his surprise it seemed to shimmer away to leave the broken remains.

Ianto was watching him even as Jack looked to the castle's remains "Spooky right?"

"It's … ah…." John was still blinking and he turned to look at Ianto's calm face.

"It's Torchwood Castle." Ianto whispered "Did you see it? For a moment in the sea mist… did you see?"

"You did too?"

"Every time. Just for a moment but … yes. Why I must save it, rebuild it to it's former glory. It was so … strong. The music calling that drop of old blood."

"Strong" John repeated "Yes. Yes, that's the word."

"What are you two talking about?" Jack asked as he brought his horse back to them.

"That the old blood is in your family same as mine" Ianto replied calmly "Not as strong mind. I think it's diluted quite a bit in yours, but somewhere in there someone was of the old blood, right?"

"Our Great-great Grandmother" Jack nodded "John an I are cousins, we share that connection. Her son went on to be my grandfather, as her younger son went on to be John's Grandfather. That's right."

John looked at Ianto with interest "And you? How far back does your connection go?"

Ianto looked to the tree tht seemed to be calling him nearer and decided to trust this man Jack loved more like a brother than a distant cousin.

"My mother was old blood. My Grandy was said to be a Trickster."

"Bullshit" Jack laughed as John stared at Ianto for a moment.

"A Trickster? You believe they truly existed once?" John asked.

Ianto looked at John and smiled softly, transforming into the man Jack loved and letting John see him for the first time as he straightened in the saddle to stare him down.

"They still do Johnty. They still do."

As Ianto rode his horse towards the tree to give it homage John sat back in his saddle to watch the two men move with the synchronicity of lovers.

"Huh" he said softly to himself "So. He has seen them too."


	5. Chapter 5

5

Ianto was feeling prickly, had been for the last few days and had no idea why. Not like anything had changed except for the amount of time he was spending at Torchwood Castle overseeing the renovations that had started. Jack was as flighty a horse, he and Johnny taking most afternoons to ride while Ianto skulked about in the quiet lake house. He was starting to like it there, the water and the swans nearby as they majestically floated past. Only the fact Jack's mother was close enough to loudly talk to visitors each time Ianto was out in the garden, lamenting the loss of her son to such a … commoner.

Ianto bit his tongue going inside whenever this started and he hid with his headaches getting worse. Too much sun, too little food and the stress of this life. He had started to dream as well.

Of that place

The Castle.

He was dressed in white, like priests robes and before him stood the tree, in all it's flaming glory. The flowers were long feathery petals that seemed to drip fire, like molten metal. He knew this was an optical illusion, the water from the soft rain fall reflecting the reds and oranges of the tree, the leaves all fiery colours as well. It looked like the tree was on fire, the crown of it ignited with such light and blister that he could practically feel it in his face as he looked up with wonder.

"Sire, it is time" a small hedgehog said softly, the hands of the creature waving about as if incanting something and he nodded as he agreed, looking to a mighty stag that stood back as if waiting for orders.

"Borabuck. You go check the southern line … they come for me."

The stag inclined his head then turned to leave as Ianto … or whoever he was seeing this through … turned back to the tree and he realized with sickening clarity that it was indeed starting to burn.

"What will we do My King?" a ferret asked sadly, shaking his head as his mate scurried past with a child in her little paws, walking on her hind legs as a human might.

"We must endure my friend. For the future of the blood … we must wait our turn. Bide. It will come again, man cannot own this land forever … he may have won this battle but the war is far from over. One day … one day we shall rise again, reclaim our birthright as the Ancient Blood of the Torchwood Tree."

Ianto woke each time as the tree seemed to explode, the sparks flying out to light on those surrounding it … more of a blessing than a harm. His heart would pound in his chest as if seeking escape and he would lay there breathing a deep shuddering breath and with each exhale he would whisper to himself "Endure."

.

.

.

.

.

"Johnny and I are checking the northern band" Jack said over breakfast, Ianto looking up from his plain toast he could not bring himself to dip into his cup of tea.

"What? Did you not intend to come to the castle today? To see the progress I told you of last night?" Ianto asked, trying to keep the hurt out of his voice.

"Nah. Will another day. Johnny has seen signs of small groups passing over the boundaries, breeching the treaty. I want to see for myself before we start throwing clods of shit at one another. Last time we fought over the land lines, I lost my brother." Jack said with a frown.

"Well … at least take some men with you then. If they are sneaking across the line they will fight or flee. I hope they flee but if not …"

"Don't be a worry wart" Jack laughed easily "It's just a day excursion. You are soooo clingy."

Ianto was stung but hid it well as he pushed his cup of cooling tea aside.

.

.

.

.

.

"Where is Jackson?"

Ianto glanced up at her a she loomed over him blocking the sun. Not that he really minded, it was getting too high and full for him anyway and he rose to brush his hands on his trousers, then he started to head for the shade of the veranda.

"I asked you a question!"

"I am getting a drink, I am parched" Ianto replied calmly. "Would you like one? Gerli made it."

The Lady Harkness hesitated then sat and nodded imperiously for him to tend her. He didn't mind, he did so and she took a deep gulp, sighing as she settled back to look at the garden.

"He went with Johnty early this morning. John thinks some of the small hunting parties of the Hartman Camp are veering off course over the lines, Jack and he wanted to check for signs of trespassing before complaining." Ianto finally explained "I am seeing to this before I head to the castle to see the progress."

"The castle. Lost cause, I do not see why he humours you so" she sniffed then took another gulp "this is good iced tea. She has outdone herself."

"I shall let her know that she pleased you, I am sure it will make her day" Ianto assured the woman, quietly amused as he had made it his own damned self ta muchly.

He watched her take a second glassful then rise, leaving with the glass in hand.

Whatever.

At last she was leaving him to peace.

And the headache. Damn it … too long in the sun again.


	6. Chapter 6

6

Ianto didn't know what was going on but it didn't feel good as people yelled, running about like their hair was on fire and he thought the best thing he could do was stay put, watching from the porch with open fear.

It was Franklin who came. Who told him with a serious face that made Ianto's guts churn.

"They were attacked. John is badly hurt, they are bringing him in now but … Jackson … they got Jackson and … he's gone." Franklin's voice broke as Ianto stared at him.

"What do you mean gone?" Ianto whispered, drawing back from Franklin like he was diseased.

"Three men and Jack, were taken by the patrol. They took him back over the border. He's gone" Franklin started to weep as Ianto's face drained of all colour, staring at him like he was demented. Finally he rose.

"John is hurt. We must… must tend to him" Ianto said softly, motioning for Franklin to lead the way, "We must help him heal if he is to go get him back for us."

Franklin blinked, then rose as well "Yes. Yes, you are right. He must heal …yes."

.

.

.

.

.

John was screaming with pain, the thigh opened to the bone from his hip to his knee joint and Ianto felt ill looking at the amount of blood covering the medical bay. They were working to save him, the journey back from the battle zone had not helped and Ianto could see from the grey pallor of his skin that John might not make it.

They worked through the afternoon and into the night, John finally resting with a harsh rattling that scared everyone including Ianto. He held his hand as he whispered words.

"If he makes it through the night… maybe he has a chance. He may never use that leg again, might have been wiser to take it off all together" the doctor was talking to Lady Harkness as Ianto sat by the beside of the dying man and knew he had to make a decision.

It was late, past midnight and the rest of the world seemed to be holding its breath as John fought for each one of his own. Ianto had a small window and knew he had to take it. the witching hour was going to begin. Sliding his hand into John's he leaned forward to bring his lips close to the ear of the man.

"John. Johnty. Can you hear me? It's Ianto. Can you hear me?"

Ianto looked for signs of recognition and it came as a small cough between rasps.

"You must live. Do you hear me? You are the only one who knows who took him, the last one left alive. You must live. You must seek him out and bring him home to me. Do you hear me Johnty? Johnny?" Ianto whispered softly, his breath making the small curl hear John's ear twitch "Listen to me. Listen to the voice of someone you owe a debt to. A blood debt. My husband is gone, you MUST bring him home to me. No matter what the cost, no matter how long it takes. Listen to me John. There is magic in the blood, the old ways … the turn of time. Can you hear me?"

There was no response but the breathing seemed easier somehow as John seemed to relax into the bedding, Ianto withdrawing his hand and with a small blade from his boot, he sliced open the palm of his own hand, placing it on John's leg now, the angry wound left to the air now smearing with blood once more, only this time it was someone else's.

"Blood. Blood trumps all and now we are blood. Do you hear me? Listen to my voice, my voice alone … above all the others in your mind right now clambering for attention .. those who come to take you, those you fight in your head. You are going nowhere. Do you hear me? My voice is the only one that can set you free. We have a blood oath now. You will find him. Bring him back, no matter how long this takes. Do you understand? We are connected, we have a bond. My blood … the old blood shall call to you …. I demand it." Ianto stopped, so damn tired that his voice was cracking and he sat back to rub his face remembering the palm that he looked at, not afraid to see it healed and pristine.

Ianto rose and staggered from the room as a nurse came to check in the patient, gasp and run for the doctor who rushed in to check on the man he had been preparing to bury. His colour looked better.

He might live after all.

.

.

.

.

.

Ianto fell into the bedding, exhausted and drained. He slept like the dead, the effort involved in saving John had taken a lot out of him, the old blood and those ancient words his mother had taught him diligently seemed to be working.

He just hoped it was enough.

That the Gods would listen to his plea.

And grant John's life.


	7. Chapter 7

7

"So let me get this straight" the man said, his ramrod straight back not touching the chair he was perched on, like he was about to leap off it to do some interpretive dance or something "You used the words, woke the blood .. for one whose touch is so distant it does not sing but whisper?"

"I need him" Ianto replied calmly.

"You have no idea the can of worms you have opened, do you. I mean … roll me in honey and throw me to the bees … you spoke the words. You woke it, woke us. I heard you, I was unable to resist the pull to you, the need to protect." He was scolding now and Ianto felt a stir of something deep in his gut as he stared back, then rose.

"How dare you."

"What?"

"How dare you" Ianto repeated "You heard the call of the old blood, you were unable to resist it yet you stand there and try to lecture me on the power of the words? Do you even hear yourself?"

"It is foolish to put your head above the crowd … we must keep our cloaks intact. Hide amongst the sheep."

"I can not hide anymore, I have been flushed out into the light, I must defend. Either you are here to protect me or you are here to kill me" Ianto blinked slowly "But before you do … I am with child."

"What?"

"I might be a Jones by my father … but my mother was Jennifer Wilder."

"Jen … you mean … the granddaughter of the King? You know … you know the rules."

"The second born of each generation that holds the old blood shall produce an heir to the bloodline. My mother was an only chid, as was her mother before her. The culls saw to that. I am a second born and the first son. My older sister threw to my father's side, does not have the old blood." Ianto explained.

"There is a flaw in all of this" the man said and Ianto sighed.

"Cory … what. What is it now!"

"Your soul mate was strong enough to spark you with a child. But we all know it shall be a girl. The first born is always a girl, it is the way of the old blood to send the girl first, so the boy is not alone as a small child. With no soul mate … how the hell do you think you will proceed to the second born? Hmmmm? Where do you think he will come from?"

"Well … Jack will come back. John will save him, return him to me and the second born shall come" Ianto bristled "How dare you even question the ways of the gods!"

The man nodded finally convinced as he felt the air shifting in the room, the heat making him sweat.

Maybe he was the one. He rose and bowed to him, just to be safe.

"My Lord … call me Crow."

.

.

.

.

.

John woke.

"Jack" he croaked "They took Jack."

"I know" Ianto soothed reaching to hook the hand scrambling on the top sheet "I know they took him. You will grow strong once more, then you will go fetch him for me, yeah?"

"It's remarkable, the recovery rate is totally impossible yet here we are" the doctor gushed "tell me boy, is there a drop of the old blood in you?"

"Yes" Franklin responded before Ianto could and he blinked, turning to his father-in-law with surprise as the old man continued to speak "There is a drop from an ancestor said to have been a shifter. Of course, I do not hold with that nonsense but … yes. Johnty here is blood, as diluted as Jack, their common connection was a child of the old blood as I recall. A great-great something."

"Seriously?" The doctor asked with surprise, "Wow. It has been a long time since the old blood has sung like this."

John was watching Ianto and he raised a hand, clawing at the air until Ianto cinch it, pulling it to his chest as he leaned over the man.

"My fault"

Ianto stared at him.

"Took a piss. Too….too much drink…night before…took a piss. Too full of vim and laughing, not paying attention. Left him on the trail …"

Lady Harkness sighed from the other side of the bed "You split the protection? You stopped for a bathroom break and kept men with you, sent Jackson on with half the men?"

John nodded morosely and Ianto let his head drop for a moment "It is not your fault. He could have waited for you, I know Jack. He would have been biting at the bit to go, probably yelled back for you to catch up and kicked his mount to go faster, taking the men with him as others got off to piss as well."

"But I …" John started to sob "I let him."

"John, since when has anyone told Jack what to do with success?" Ianto sighed as he reached out to smooth the man's brow "You need to stop this. Rest. Heal. Recover. Then go get him back."

John nodded then let his eyes slide closed as Franklin looked over at his wife, seeing her steely gaze locked on Ianto.

He hoped she could keep it together as well and not say or do something they might all regret.


	8. Chapter 8

8

"But whose Idea was it to go for the ride!" she demanded again, John tired and sore, not wanting to be rude but unable to answer any other way that he had the last three times she had asked this. Truthfully.

"Aunt. It makes no difference the words you use, the way you ask. Always the answer must be the same. Jack's idea" he sighed softly.

She huffed, her arms folded, "Well … I think SOMEONE put the idea in his head. He usually goes riding with him, not you. Lately he is pulling away from this with his phantom illness. I find it strange that the weeks following his decision to give up his place at Jackson's side that is replaced by you, finds my son taken!"

John finally got it, his face changing to one of anger "Now you listen here. Ianto had nothing to do with…"

"What?" Ianto said as he entered the room to find her looming over the convalescing man in the chair "Ianto had nothing to do with what?"

She swung to him, her anger clear as she strode towards him screaming "My son is gone. You are not. Why is that? Why did they know to take him, there? There? Who told them he would be there? I know his inheritance has come through from his grandfather, that monstrosity on the hill only part of the madness he is wasting his wealth on to please you!"

Ianto stopped, confused now as he thought she knew the castle was his … not Jack's. She really didn't know his heritage?

"Annaline!" Franklin roared from the doorway "That's enough."

"Enough!" she swung to him "With the heads of the two men that were with John already on pikes along the border, another joining them this Moring from the troop that were taken with my boy. Tell my Frankie, how long before our son's head it up there … how long before he inherits EVERYTHING!"

Ianto felt ill, not the usual bilious need to throw up he had been suffering as of late…no. He felt the cold wash over him of both anger of horror at her suggestion he had somehow orchestrated this to get his hands on Jack's wealth.

He took a step towards the door with open dismay.

"Don't' be bloody stupid woman!" Franklin roared at his wife "I sent them here, the bloody shepherd that came to report movement could have easily been the one who set this in motion. He could have been working for her!"

"So it is her" she sneered "It is, the horrible Hartman thing … you did not … cannot negotiate with her. Those she took last winter were all in pikes within a week …remember?"

Ianto took another step, his hands reaching back for the door frame as his stomach lurched with horror.

"Stop it. Stop it this instant!" Franklin roared, his body shaking with rage "Do not say such words. Magic in the…"

"Stop that shit too! Magic in the words. Folly. Legend. Bullshit. There is no magic, nothing to save our child, nothing to protect…make it better … you fool of a man!"

Ianto was there, turning to flee as John called out weakly to him, his own heart breaking as he saw the madness of grief in the woman who was flaming the world with her heartbroken wrath.

.

.

.

..

Ianto did not go to the Lake House, instead he ran like the hounds of Hades were after him, his sobbing breaths tearing at his body as he ran and it was not until he felt the cool earth under his hands that he realised he was at the tree.

Somehow within the space of a few scant heartbreaking minutes he had gone the distance of a three hour ride by horseback. He did not question this strange turn of events, instead letting himself fall to his side as he curled up at the roots of the old blackened tree, his tears flowing freely as he clutched at his stomach and wailed to the gods for their inaction.

After a while his sobbing slowed and he was able to control himself, shifting to sit with his face against the bark, his tears now rolling without noise as he scrabbled at the bark seeking something if only the feel of something solid and unchangeable beneath his fingertips.

His tears sank into the bark, disappearing into the wood as if it were a sponge and leaving no trace of his sorrow.

"Mi' Lord?"

Ianto looked up to find one of the workmen standing there, a piece of stone in one hand, the mortar blade still in the other as he must have been repairing a piece of stone wall when Ianto had appeared. Ianto blinked, took a shuddering breath and replied "Do not call me that. I am nothing."

"Nothing?" the man snorted with open amusement "My goddess… nothing? Are you mad? You have come. For the first time in many generations a second born son .. and you came here to the place of the source of the old blood's power. Finally, after so many women born without a younger bother to carry the power of the blood… you come."

"I am nothing" Ianto repeated softly as he let his face fall to the bark once more and the man shook his head at him as he moved back to his work, seeing that Ianto wanted no company right now.

"Nothing" he muttered to himself as he placed the stone along the garden that ran from the back door for herbs "With the blood singing in a way I have never heard? Oh no, little king. You are not 'Nothing' by a long shot."


	9. Chapter 9

9

"So … the legend says.. the second born of each generation is a boy, as the first is a girl" John said slowly "Ianto is a second borne. His older sister wed and gone."

The man listening leaned back to regard the man convalescing "And you are sure he is the one?"

"Ianto's mother died when he was young, his father dumped him here. I think to hide him. Her death not natural … it is said even then Hartman sought immortality from the ancient power. Ianto's mother was an only child, no second borne son as heir … her mother died in childbirth, breaking the chain."

"No. She was an only child too" Crow said calmly "Her own death came while she was pregnant with the second born son. He was too weak to live."

John's turn to stare.

"Ianto's great-great grandfather … the one you share…. Was also a second born son." Crow smiled softly "I know. I know it is him, I just needed to see it in your face as well. You need to understand … we are in a precarious spot right now. The forces conspiring against us, our peoples are strong. Harman is not only seeking immortality from the old blood … she seeks the destruction of it, power from it. She has read the ancient scrolls and knows that once upon a time the High Borne could not only harness the blood to live long beyond the years of a normal person … but wield it. Like a weapon, to defend."

John growled "Ianto does not weild anything other than a tea pot."

Crow laughed softly "Sez you. I assure you, the man you know and the one I see are two different cats!"

.

.

.

.

.

Ianto was standing in the main hall of the castle, looking up at the final stone was slid into place and the 'skylight' was no more. Whooping echoed as the men slid out the ropes needed to place the stone, the intricate and delicate work to ensure this place could now become watertight by this time tomorrow a step closer to completion.

"We can now waterproof the roof mi' lord. It will take several days and many buckets of tar to cover the flat roof, ensuring the vents stay open to allow the rain water to run off to the drainage system … might I say that was an ingenious addition to the place … but by this time next week this castle will be watertight." The building manager said with pride.

"Good. Good" Ianto nodded distractedly "As long as I can now move a bed into the upper level, I am tired of sleeping down here with the sheep!"

"Ahhh, but you are warm!" the man laughed, Ianto finding himself smiling wanly at him as he agreed, they were warm beasties.

"With the roof in place, the castle now starting to look like a castle … how long do you estimate before the construction is complete Before she truly looks like her former self?" Ianto asked.

"Well … we have to do this part, put many more hours of work behind it but … now we have a sealed, working castle again we can relax. It is a miracle no one had been injured with the speed and insistence at play."

Ianto went to speak and the man raised a hand "No. No, I did not mean that as an accusation. We ourselves wanted to please you so worked dangerously. We will now work as we should … with care. I estimate four… maybe five years to completion with the other walls and such to be done last. Easier to get the stone up here without the retaining walls needed as battlements. Those will be the last thing we create."

"Good. Good"

"They have not visited you once" the man could not help but point it out "Six months since his snatch, not once have they even come to see if you are still alive."

"Hog. Leave it" Ianto said without venom, "I have no need to see them or their open accusation."

"We still seek. Every day, we seek" Hog said softly, reaching out to touch Ianto's' arm "We will continue until we find him. Those with him are on pikes… not him. We seek, we are with the camps moving about, we are sure he is in one of the three prisoner camps she moves periodically like a shell game. For some reason, she keeps him yet has given no ransom demand."

"She will not" Ianto turned to face the smaller man, his hunched back and screwed up face giving the illusion of an old man but Ianto knew he was merely a child in the old blood's lines. "Hog. She seeks too. I now think this place started to wake when I set foot here with Jack. I think … I believe she is of the old blood too. Why she seeks. I think … I think she thought it Jack who woke the song of our blood. She has him, wanted him and took him on purpose. This was not a casual snatch and grab … no. Her men felt the old blood in the group, thought they had the right one and swooped. The two of them riding together, the blood would have felt stronger with the others as well. Jack does have a touch of the old blood to him, as does John but … I do not think she thought it though. This place did not wake for him, did not flex because Jack walked it's dirt."

"Well of course not" Hog snorted, then gave a weird sniffly laugh "You are the one."

"Yes" Ianto sighed as his hands went to his rounded stomach with sorrow "It's my fault."


	10. Chapter 10

10

"So… maybe it WAS her idea to take him" John said as he swung on the back legs of his chair, looking at the man he owed so much to and Ianto shook his head. "Well , come on Toto. Look at this logically. You were sparked, the old blood yelling it from the rooftops, that it had woke. I felt it. You think she didn't? That child who will soon be here in this hallowed place is a girl. We know it is a girl, right? Without him you will not have a second. No first borne son. Right? She is trying desperately for a child, it is said she has failed five so far, all stillborn girls. I think she is racing you. Taking Jack makes her chances sooo much better."

Ianto stared at John then to his horror gave a loud burp.

John laughed, pointing a the huge stomach Ianto could no longer hide in his clothing, the many layers he had started to wear as camouflage now part of his every day wear "She agrees!"

"But by that reckoning … she will not return him to me until she has two children, her first born a girl and the second the fabled boy child to wield the blood." Ianto sighed "Even if she were to fall and carry without the pain she suffers from the gods, not even realizing they punish her with dying sparks … it will be years before I see him again. No. I will not survive that long, the fact I have only fire to hold the one within. No. I shall die if two years were to pass without his lips against mine"

"Ianto. This is not your choice here, the gods choose the way of this story we live in. Magic in the words THEY tell. They have a plan even if we mere mice do not" John whispered.

"Speak for yourself, I am no mouse" Ianto frowned, then swung "No offence Squeak."

"None taken Mi' Lord" a small lady giggled as she placed the pitcher of mead and a glass for John. As always, the food went uneaten on Ianto's 'plate and the glass of milk would be drunk once Ianto had seen John's plate empty.

John poured the mead and was lifting the cup to his mouth when she transformed, scurrying away as a small field mouse and he yelped leaning from his chair to gape at the creature.

Ianto took a sip of milk, calmly watching John as he had a conniption.

"Best sit down now Johnty" Ianto said calmly "You need to calm yourself. She was merely called by one of her children and moves faster through the walls that way. Cracks and little tunnels all through this old place."

"She… she's a shifter!" John spluttered as he finally sat, still gaping after the little mouse.

"Yes. She is not alone either. They come, drawn to this place. I think … to me. The tree moved."

"What?" John now focused on Ianto with a new horror.

"The tree. In the last week or so … it moved. It no longer reaches out to sea. It's boughs now turn as if looking to the West." Ianto took another swig of milk "I think … I think it seeks something that way."

"She is that way"

"Hmmmmm. So she is." Ianto nodded then lowered the glass of milk to look his friend in the eye "As is Jack?"

.

.

.

.

.

The pain was unbearable, Ianto calling out to his lost love as his body seemed to tear itself apart.

"Hush now my little one, hush" the voice soothed, hands moving over his body as he felt the life within disconnect from his heart, moving out to seek the world for itself.

The snall kitten cry of a newling gave Ianto hope, his heart jumping as if slumbering for the last eight months, now awakened as at last a part of Jack was now here for Ianto to love.

"She's perfect" the doctor whispered happily "My gods. She is lovely, so strong willed and…"

'Doctor" the nurse said softly, calling his attention back "I feel a foot."

"Bullshit" the doctor spluttered, handing the baby to a stunned John who had just returned in a storm still in the wet outer clothing, the storm raging outside making it almost impossible to have got here.

"Another" the nurse said with glee "By the gods, there is a second child within!"

"A boy" John whispered softly as he clutched his tiny niece "Tell me it's a boy. A second born … by the gods. The gods provide. They have sidestepped her plan … it's a boy. Right?"

The doctor felt around and gave a grunt as he started to remove the second child from high in Ianto's' body "So high up there under his ribcage … partially in it. Must have liked the sound of the heartbeat, come on little one."

John stepped forward to witness, aware of others filing into the room without fear to witness as well. The small one in his hands growing still as her little head turned and I swear to the gods, John would tell the tale later, her eyes focusing as her brother was brought into the world.

The Second Borne was a Male!

.

.

.

.

.

Ianto knelt in the roots of the tree, tired and in so much pain as the stitches in his stomach pulled but he had to do this.

"Ianto! What the fuck are you doing" John cried as he finally found him, startled to find the birthing bed empty.

"I have to do this" Ianto said as he smoothed the soil "I have to give back to the tree. It's tradition."

John knew the afterbirth now settled in the dirt, the ancient rite of returning the blood to the land complete. "Well, come on for fucksake. You need to rest, you have two newlings who need you."

John helped Ianto back inside as the storm renewed, after a 24 hour lull it battered at the world once more.

Except in the keep where not a single blade of grass, not a single flower… not a single goddamned leaf moved.

Then … it woke.

.

.

.

.

So … here we are. Now we know why John blames himself, even as Ianto pushed himself as well. Hope you liked this one. Will chew over the next segment, the aftermath of Jack's return. No idea how long it will take me, but will start posting when I have it.


End file.
